


A New York Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Goodbyes, M/M, Poetry, Sad, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	A New York Goodbye

I need more time, more skin, more of  
your lips pressed against mine.  
Look at me, I'm down on my knees,  
begging  
and I know you love me in that position,  
don't you?  
You swallow hard and reach to  
touch my face, run your thumb along my cheek.

Please don't leave just yet.

Your mouth is filled with nothing  
but obscenities  
and my lips are stained with rosy pink promises  
of tasting heaven between your thighs.  
Soft moans crawl out of your throat,  
into my ears, down my arms and legs  
and I am floating.

Please don't leave me just yet.

You sit on the bed,  
your head buried in your hands  
and I write your name in the dew on the window.  
You say that it's time.  
I drop my head in defeat.  
You say that you'll call.  
I cover my ears.  
And then I feel your fingers caress the back of my neck,  
you pull me to my feet and cradle me  
in your arms.  
I am instantly intoxicated.  
For one last time our lips connect  
and I want to keep you captive in this kiss forever.

Please. Don't. Leave. Me.

But you do (over and over and over again) and I no longer  
run from the sadness.  
Our conversations are interrupted by static  
and time zones and people who don't belong.  
I tell you that you can only pick a flower once  
and then it wilts.  
You tell me the stars stopped shining at night  
and that the moon looks weary and pale and  
that it reminds you of my skin and how much  
you miss sinking your teeth into it.  
And as my tears continue to spill,  
you vow to catch every single one  
of them and  
turn them into diamonds.  
And then you get mad at me for calling you  
Count Armand.

Please, just come back to me.

I miss laughing with you and  
getting high with you  
and constantly feeling your body next to mine.  
I miss the aftertaste of your kisses  
and how you would sometimes bite the tip of my tongue.  
I miss watching you write out your lines  
mesmerized by the way you make that pen dance across the pages.  
I miss how you would always sleep curled up on one side  
until you started letting me rest my head on your chest.  
I miss falling asleep next to you.  
I can't sleep anymore. Not without you.  
I need you, I need you, I need you.

Please. Just. Come. Back. To Me.


End file.
